Japanese Idol
by sasoyouichi
Summary: Para anggota Akatsuki sedang berwisata ke Konoha.Ditengah perjalanan mereka menemukan selebaran yang isinya kontes menyanyi...
1. Chapter 1

**Japanese Idol**

**Chapter 1**

"**Penemuan selebaran yang tidak terduga"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_Summary : para anggota Akatsuki mengikuit kontes menyanyi "Japanese Idol"_

_Sifat fanfic ini : gaje,aneh dan sangaaat OOC_

Fanfic pertama saya

Semua peran dimasukin kedalam fanfic

kekeke

Di sore yang ramai,anggota Akatsuki sedang manjalankan ritual sekali setahunnya,yaitu wisata ini Akatsuki berkunjung ke sedang musim liburan mereka bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa diburu oleh ninja-ninja kelas kakap.

Kakuzu : ada kontes nyanyi di Konoha

Uangnya lumayan lho...

*mikirin apa ajj yang bisa diperbuat dengan uang segitu banyak*

Konan : he eh

*ngeliat selebaran di fanfic sasoyouichi eh bukan ding,di dinding warteg*

++ JAPANESE IDOL ++

Kontes menyanyi yang dibuka untuk harus dari Konohagakure,dari desa lain juga boleh : manusia danmasih hidup.

Boleh solo atau duet.

Lomba akan diselenggarakan pada tanggal 29 Februari 2012 jam 9 pagi waktu Konoha.

Yang berminat dapat mendaftarkan diri ke Unit Gawat Darurat rumah sakit Konoha.

Hadiah : juara 1 = Rp.15.000.000,- , juara 2 = Rp.10.000.000,- , juara 3 = Rp.5.000.000,-

Yang,kamu ikutan ajj...

Kita duet gimana ?

Di sini di tulis boleh duet

Pein : ha ?

Ikutan nyanyi ?

Aha,boleh juga,kita duet,Nan.

Suaraku kan gak kalah dari Flow.

*menyombongin dirinya*

Sasori : emang gak kalah dari Flow...

*pein langsung meluk sasori karena terharu*

Tapi,kalah telak dari Flow

Hahahaha

Pein : anak buah macam apa kamu

*nangis menuhin water boom terdekat*

Deidara : ahhh,aku juga mau ikutan

Aku mau alat lukis ^^

*senyum penuh arti*

Sasori : alih profesi Dei ?

Deidara : hanya iseng Sasori-sama XD

Itachi : * ita yang lagi sibuk pilih baju hawai yang mau kembaran ama sasuke nimbrung*

Boleh boleh boleh

Aku mau membuktikan bahwa suaraku lebih merdu dari pada burung garuda

Konan : emang burung garuda bisa nyanyi ?

Itachi : eh,bukan bukan,maksudku lebih merdu dari Sasuke

Tobi : *tobi yang lagi gelantungan di tangan deidara ikutan diskusi*

Sasuke kan pemenang tahun lalu !

Aku tak pernah melewatkan satu episode pun acara "japanese idol"

Hahahaha

*mulai mengenang masa lalu*

Kakuzu : jangan-jangan lu lagi yang ngambil duit recehan aku buat beli tipi ?

Tobi : hehehehe

Iya

*dengan senyuman tanpa dosa*

Kakuzu : grrrrrr

*siap duet ama tobi*

Hidan,Kisame,Zetsu akhirnya muncul setelah memilih barang-barang lucu di toko "blueberry" yang tokonya gak mau kalah sama toko "stroberi".

Hidan : dewa jashin mengatakan "dilarang ribut-ribut di tempat umum"

*ngelerai duetnya Tobi dan Kakuzu*

Kisame : heiii,yei yei yei semua pada ngomingin eike yak ?

Sasori : heh ?

Lu berubah jadi gini sejak kapan ?

Zetsu : sejak keluar dari toko "blueberry"

Mas-mas eh mbak-mbak di sana pada gemes liat kisame

Yah,jadi ketularan gitu ==

Konan : *jorogin kisame ke aspal*

Kisame : hei apa yang terjadi ?

Ah,aku sudah kembali sepeti semula

*mata berbinar raga*

Deidara : kami semua mau ikutan kontes "japanese idol"

*gantian gelantungan di tangan Tobi*

Hidan : ohh,dewa jashin mengatakan menyanyi dapat menghilangkan stres

Aku ikut !

Pein : aku putuskan anggota Akatsuki ikutan "japanese idol" !

Selesainya acara rembukan mendadak tersebut,semuanya pergi mendaftar ke unit gawat darurat rumah sakit dari meriksa pasien,nyiramin bunga di area rumah sakit,otopsi mayat (hobinya sasori) sampai ngisi formulir pendaftaran mereka lakukan dengan benar dan cepat (gak ada hubungannya).

Sasuke : hei,ternyata kakak ikut juga kontes ini

Itachi : ya tentu saja

Aku kagak mau kalah dari mu !

Sasuke : kita buktikan saja nanti

Kakak gak akan bisa mengalahkan duet ku dengan Sakura

Kekeke

(sejak kapan ketawa Sasuke mengerikan seperti Hiruma ?)

Ayo sakura kita pulang Sakura

Sakura : siap ^^

Pein : kami gak akan kalah darimu

Salah satu anggota Akatsuki pasti akan menang !

*semangat '45*

Rampungnya adu mulut dengan Sasuke,Akatsuki pulang ke mempunyai waktu 5 hari lagi untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk "jail" (singkatan japanese idol,capek ngetiknya hehehe).Konan melatih vocal dengan memanggil guru vocal ke markas,tentunya guru vocal yang paling murah,takut di omelin Kakuzu karena yang mengaku suaranya tak kalah merdu dibanding Flow,hanya berlatih nyanyi sambil melakukan kewajibannya menggarap kebun sayuran di samping markas.

Sasori berlatih bernyanyi dengan Tobi dengan dilatih boneka mumi Sasori yang dulunya mantan guru vocal di salah satu sekolah musik terkenal di hanya berdoa kepada dewa Jashin agar menang dalam ,Itachi terus mencoba menggabungkan jubah akatsuki denagn baju hawai yang dibelinya di dan Kisame sibuk mencoba barang-barang lucu yang dibeli di tokio "blueberry" (==').Sedangkan Kakuzu hanya melakukan sesuatu yang disenanginya,menghitung uang.

Hari ini tanggal 29 Februari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh insan dimulainya "Japanese Idol".Anggota Akatsuki berangkat ke konohagakure dengan kereta terpagi dan tercepat.

Deidara : ah,capek,duduk selama 30 menit di kereta T.T

Enakan tadi berangkat naik C4

Konan : pegel leher ku

Coba tadi berubah jadi kertas,kan enak

Pein : kalian ini bagaimana sih

Aku sudah bayar mahal buat kita semua bisa naik kerta ini lho..

Yasudahlah,cepat ke konoha hall center,acaranya akan segera dimulai

Sesampainya di TKP,anggota Akatsuki kecuali Zetsu dan Kakuzu,segera mengambil nomor peserta dan duduk di belakang dan Kakuzu duduk di bangku penonton.

Naruto : perkenalkan,saya Uzumaki Naruto,MC dari acara "japanese idol" ini.

Dan ini partner saya,Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata : salam kenal,acara akan segera kita mulai !

Lampu yang menyala mulai dipadamkan satu persatu,diganti dengan lampu kelap kelip yang menyinari panggung,tanda acara akan dimulai.

Naruto : selamat pagi konoha !

Penonton : yeiiiiii !

Hinata : hahaha,ramai sekali yang hadir ya Naruto

Naruto : benar sekali Hinata

Sebelumnya,saya perkenalkan juri "japanese idol" kali ini

Yang pertama,tentunya Kage dari Konoha,Tsunade...

*Tsunade melambaikan tangannya (kalau kaki kan gak sopan) ala miss universe*

Hinata : Yang kedua,Kage dari Suna,Sabaku No Gaara

Penonton : kyyyyaaaa...Tuan Gaara...

*histeris mode on*

Naruto : dan juri ke-3 kita adalah Yamanka Ino

*Ino mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya*

_**T B C . . .**_

Selesai chapter pertama

Yeii...

*tepuk tangan*

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Pertarungan dalam Bernyanyi"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasoyouichi **

**Thanks for review chapter 1 ^^**

**Untuk yang kali ini yang ini dulu**

**Kalau ada ide lagi, saya akan buat seperti fanfic biasanya :D**

Lampu yang menyala mulai dipadamkan satu persatu,diganti dengan lampu kelap kelip yang menyinari panggung,tanda acara akan dimulai.

Naruto : selamat pagi konoha !

Penonton : yeiiiiii !

Hinata : hahaha,ramai sekali yang hadir ya Naruto

Naruto : benar sekali Hinata

Sebelumnya,saya perkenalkan juri "japanese idol" kali ini

Yang pertama,tentunya Kage dari Konoha,Tsunade...

*Tsunade melambaikan tangannya (kalau kaki kan gak sopan) ala miss universe*

Hinata : Yang kedua,Kage dari Suna,Sabaku No Gaara

Penonton : kyyyyaaaa...Tuan Gaara...

*histeris mode on*

Naruto : dan juri ke-3 kita adalah Yamanka Ino

*Ino mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya*

Hinata : baiklah,peserta pertama kita adalah PEIN dan KONAN !

Naruto : dengan lagunya "ima made nando mo"

Pein dan Konan mulai menyanyi dengan diiring alunan musik yang nge-rock -juri memperhatikan pasangan ini dengan wajah yang tak kalah aneh dari para memberikan tepukan 1 jari untuk pasangan Pein dan yang kedua adalah mulai bernyanyi.

Dewa Jashin

Engkaulah dewa ku

Aku sangat menghormatimu

Belum selesai Hidan bernyanyi atau membacakan puisinya penonton sudah bersorak "salto ! salto ! salto !".Naruto dan Hinata pun menggeret Hidan untuk turun dari panggung.

Pein : *di belakang panggung*

Payah lu Hidan ==

Hidan : abis,gak ada lagu yang menceritakan Dewa Jashin

Aku buat sendiri lagunya,karena gak pinter main alat musik

Aku mainkan alat tulis ajj buat nulis puisi

Sasori : benar benar payah

Peserta ketiga yang tampil adalah membawakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul "yellow moon".Tenten tidak hanya bernyanyi tetapi juga meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan memanfaatkan gulungan-gulungan perkamennya kayak pemain bersorak sorai kayak nonton pertandingan bola di afrika yang belum dimulai.

Naruto : sekarang saatnya penampilan dari bintang tamu kita !

Hinata : yap,band asal Kohoha yang menamai band mereka "band sunako" sunagakure konohagakure

Personilnya,Rock Lee sebagai vocalis,Chouji sebagai drum,Shino sebagai drummer,Konohamaru sebagai gitaris,Kankurou sebagai bassis,dan Temari sebagai pemain sasando (hah,nyasar ke sasando).

Naruto : dengan single terbaru mereka "closer"

Michika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Miushinatte shimaisu

...

(kalau di tuliskan lebih dari ini,fanfic nya kepanjangan ceritanya XP)

Hinata : itulah perform dari "band sunako"

Naruto : peserta berikutnya,Sasori dan Tobi

Penonton : sasori ! tobi ! sasori ! tobi !

Sasori dan Tobi : *sasori dan tobi keluar layaknya pasangan pengantin baru ==*

Hinata : sasori dan tobi akan menyanyikan lagu "aku bukan boneka" dari Rini Idol

Gaara : tunggu,kontruksi kontruksi !

Tsunade : interupsi kali

Gaara : oh itu itu ya ya

ini kan japanese idol !

lagunya harus lagu Jepang dong

Hinata : di selebaran tidak dinyatakan harus menyanyikan lagu jepang

Gaara : oh,yasudah,ayo mulai !

Sasori dan Tobi langsung memulai duet mereka.

Aku bukan boneka boneka boneka

Aku bukan boneka boneka boneka

Aku bukan boneka mumiiiiiii...

Nyanyian Sasori dan Tobi telah memukau para mereka yang merdu dan aksi panggung mereka bersama boneka-boneka mumi,tak kalah dari aksi panggung agnes monica.

Naruto : aksi panggung yang sangat fantastis

Hinata : yap,duet yang sempurna antara majikan dan pembantunya

Eh,maksudnya Hina antara Sasori dan Tobi

Naruto : peserta yang akan tampil setelah ini adalah pemenang tahun lalu

Hinata : kita sambut saja,Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Naruto : dengan lagu mereka "nagareboshi"

Belum saja Sasuke bersuara para nonton ada yang pingsan karena sangat antusias,ada yang tidak bisa bergerak mulai dari Sasuke musuk ke panggung,benar-benar dan Sakura menyanyi dengan sangat tambah lagi dengan penari latar yang memakai kostum bintang berloncatan dari atap panggung untuk menggambarkan nagareboshi (mereka kan ninja jadi aman-aman saja kekeke).

Sasuke : kakak lihatkan ?

Duet ku dengan Sakura tak terkalahkan

Itachi : tunggu sampai aku maju !

Ayo Kisame kita maju

Kisame : siap itachi XD

Itachi dan Kisame mulai menyanyikan lagu "hero's come back".Kisame mulai memainkan peralatan DJ-nya dan Itachi asik dengan musik ikutan nyanyi saking panggung Itachi yang sangat mempesona dengan kibasan rambut panjangnya (iklan shampo sunsilk kali yak) ditambah lagi mic yang dipakainya adalah pedang samehada yang di membuat penonton jatuh bangun.

Itachi : bagaimana aksi panggung ku dan Kisame ?

Kisame : tidak kalah kan dari lu,Sasuke dan Sakura ?

Sasuke & Sakura : gleeegg...

Itachi dan Kisame meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura menuju tempat kumpul Akatsuki di belakang heran dengan apa yang ditampilkan pasangan duet ini,padahal selama 5 hari mereka tidak ada melakukan sesuatu buat melatih vocal ataupun aksi panggung mereka.

Sasori : keren bangat lu mas ita *-*

Konan : iya,keren banget,ajib !

Pein : kalian memang anggota Akatsuki yang paling hebat XD

Deidara : sekarang giliran dei maju XD

Tobi : berjuang ya dei !

Dei beranjak dari belakang panggung ke memakai C4-nya untuk aksi juri berdecak kagum melihat seni mulai menyanyi dengan aksi terbang bersam C4-nya sambil menyanyikan lagu "rocks" sebagai opening pertama dalam anime "naruto".

Naruto : akhirnya,semua peserta "japanese idol" telah tampil

Hinata : saatnya bagi juri untuk berunding untuk menetapkan pemenang 1,2,dan 3.

Selama juri berdiskusi,bintang tamu akan menghibur kita semua di sini

Yeahhhh...

Naruto : kalian siap buat menghancurkan dunia !

(lho kok ?)

Penonton : siap !

Hinata : ini dia penampilan dari boy band yang lagi naik escalator (gak jaman lagi naik daun)

Personilnya cakepcakep adn kerenkeren

Naruto : siapa lagi kalau bukan "origami"

Yang terdiri dari tepung,telur ayam,garam,dan ehh...

Maaf saya salah baca,tapi resep makanan punya Hina

Penonton : hahahahaha

Hinata : anggotanya ialah Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru dan tak ketinggalan Kakashi

Boy band "origami" mulai menyanyikan single terbarun dari album keduanya,yaitu "re:member".Mereka mampu menghinoptis penonton tanpa bantuan Uya Kuya atapun Romo ,mereka bernyanyi,pengumuman saat-saat yang ditunggu semua peserta dan penonton.

Naruto : para peserta harap maju ke panggung semuanya

Hinata : yang namanya di sebutkan,harap maju kedepan

Gaara : oke

Kami bertiga telah memutuskan siapa yang menjadi pemenang

*megang sebuah kartu warna merah*

Ino : saya akan membacakan nominasinya

Tsunade : lu kira panasonic Gobel awards ==

Ino : oh iya,gomen ^^

Pemenang ketiganya adalah...

*musik campur sari*

Pasangan Sasori dan Tobi !

Sasori : yeeeiiiii

Kita menang Tobi

*peluk-peluk tobi*

Tobi : iya,sasori-sama

Tobi gak nyangka

*terharu*

Ino : selamat ya ^^

*salaman sama Sasori dan Tobi*

Aku benar-benar tersepona dengan kalian

Mulai dari boneka muminya sampai suara kalian XD

Kalian berhak mendapat uang Rp.5.000.000,-

Sasori & Tobi : arigatou,arigatou,arigatou

Tsunade : pemenang keduanya adalah...

*musik keroncong*

Sasuke dan Sakura !

Sasuke : arigatou

Tsunade : gelar kamu turun tapi kamu tetap mendapatkan Rp.10.000.000,-

Sasuke & Sakura : *tersenyum terpaksa karena gak dapat juara pertama*

Gaara : pemenang pertama ini benar-benar memukau semua yang ada di sini

Pemenangnya adalah Itachi dan Kisame !

Itachi : asiiiik,kita menang

Dapat uang Rp.15.000.000,-

Kisame : gak percuma punya ayah DJ

Hahaahaha

Gaara : selamat ^^

Itachi : aku berhasil mengalahkanmu sasuke

Gaara : pemenang tahun ini dapat menyampaikan pidato singkatnya !

Itachi : sa..saya..hiks hiks

*terharu biru*

Saya mau berterimakasih kepada anggota Akatsuki lainnya,yang telah mendukung saya

Kisame : terimakasih bapak,emak,kakak,kami senang untuk air bersihnya

Bisa bantu emak ambil air untuk mandi adik

Hiks..hiks..

Naruto : gubraaak...

Itulah pidato dari pemenang tahun ini !

Hinata : sampai bertemu tahun depan !

Penonton dan segala perangkatnya mulai bubar dari Konoha hall pun segera pulang ke markasnya.

Pein : walaupun,kita gak menang,yang penting ada dua pasangan Akatsuki yang menang

Kakuzu : *yang duduk di bangku penonton*

Asik !

Kita dapat Rp.20.000.000,-

Buat beliin Dei alat lukis

Buat bayar tagihan listrik tipi Tobi

Buat kebutuhan sehari-hari cukuplah

Kekeke

Zetsu : bravo bravo bravo

Anggota Akatsuki pulang dengan membawa uang hasil ikutan kontes "japanese idol".Hari yang benar-benar semau anggota Akatsuki tidak percaya bahawa Kisame mempunyai seorang ayah DJ.

O W A R I


End file.
